heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Straw/Gallery
Gallery Images Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a fury during an argument with her mother. jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-5615.jpg|Owen Grady knocking the dinosaur models off the table in anger, fed up with Claire Dearing rejects the killing of The Indominus Rex. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield furiously knocking Odie's ball aside, fed up with Odie getting all the attention. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton demolishing Ariel's treasures in a bid to protect her from the human world. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba defiantly argues with his daughter Kiara, resulting in defying his father's paw prints that he himself must follow and breaking the Circle of Life. Twilight Sparkle snaps at Pinkie Pie in rage MLPTM.jpg|Twilight Sparkle finally losing her temper with Pinkie Pie for not understanding that it's Twilight Tempest wants, for Tempest has set a trap for Twilight, using the others as bait, resulting in the friends parting ways. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tank breaking point and kick out Shero from house due to overdue rent. AB1881E3-29CB-48F5-8C38-1FC07BD7837C.png|Bloo's breaking point at Mac after he accuses him of being jealous of Coco for stealing the kids from him. Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Garnet's breaking point after realizing Pearl's trick with fusion into Sardonyx for her own selfish needs. Fuli angry at Kion.png|Fuli's breaking point at Kion for that everyone in the Guard has been so invasive of her alone hunt. Porky rips tickets.png|Porky's breaking point and rips tickets for football game into apart after find out about Bugs' trickery in reconciling him and Daffy to forget about fries. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|Fed up with his family's hatred of music, Miguel Rivera runs away from home in tears, after his guitar is destroyed. File:What-.png|Cyborg breaking point when he and Robin argue after failing to stop Cinderblock, and he quits the Titans in a rage. Edd disowns Ed and Eddy.png|Edd is gonna leave Eddy and Ed after their mischief on him and the incident with last failed scam, through which they had to escape from Peach-Creek. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan's breaking point when he sees his girlfriend, Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9424.jpg|Robin snapping, when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin finally snapping and and she yells at Zack and Cody for their disobedience and sneaking out to London's Internet Show. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider's breaking point when he yells at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. Drake_Parker_getting_mad.PNG|Drake Parker's breaking point when yells at Josh about the foam finger from eight years ago and yells that he's moving out of the house. Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpg|Shrek finally reaching the end of his rope and smashing his kids' birthday cake with his fist before storming out of the party. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Drew Pickles' breaking point when he yells at Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. File:ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's breaking point, when he finally snaps about not winning all of the awards and money after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob Parr furiously grabs Mr. Huph by the throat for forcing him to leave an innocent citizen get mugged, before tossing him through several walls, severely injuring him. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep Crood reaching her breaking point when her family smashes the shell Guy gave her. Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png|Star-Lord and Gamora reaching their breaking point as Groot, Drax and Rocket argue. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody finally snapping at Buzz's deluded belief of being a real Space Ranger. Chiron revenge.png|Chiron's breaking point when all the abuse he suffers leads to him getting revenge on Terrel Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera's breaking points when they argue about finding the Great Valley. jane_final straw.png|Jane reaching the end of her rope after the Lost Boys tear her notebook. File:S12e21_51.jpg|Stewie Griffin's breaking point when he throws a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga. Coraline attacking Wybie with her shoes.png|Coraline furiously chasing Wybie out of her house and throwing boots at him after the latter doesn't believe her about the Other World and calls her "crazy". max_breaking_point.png|Max Engel reaching his breaking point after his cousins' teasing goes too far AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read furiously punching D.W. for breaking his model plane after he told her several times not to touch it. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541681-500-375.jpg|Michael's breaking point at Jenna, when he hears that he wants to go back with Kim, he yells and curses at her and storms out of the house. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's breaking point, coupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie's breaking point at Screwy, after finding out that there is nothing wrong with having points. Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium angry with Miss Keane, that he never date her who doesn't believes his stories and slams the phone before sulking. Max Goof releasing stress.jpg|Max Goof's breaking point at Goofy for causing him to lose the qualifying rounds with the Gammas at the College-X games. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted for making him abandon Laurie in favor of him. Bang Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman throwing a temper tantrum, after her mother refuses to let her go to the fair. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee's breaking point at his son Dylan for not being happy. TheWorst52.png|The Wattersons finally snapping about how miserable their lives are from their points of view. Gumball and Darwin hate being male, Anais hates being young, Nicole hates being female, and Richard hates being old. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward's breaking point at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Mavis' breaking point at her father Dracula after Jonathan leaves after he was exposed as a human. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt is furious, thinking that Thomas was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly and unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Sam Sparks is fed up, thinking that Flint Lockwood was staying with Chester V. with the buttertoads at the butter swamp, (not knowing what Flint's trying to do is to repair his FLDSDMFR), putting her relationship with him to the test, getting her blown up. She angrily leaves him with Chester V. in disgrace. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen finally snapping and yelling at Mater for causing him to lose the race in Japan, testing their friendship. Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8714.jpg|Star-Lord finally fed up with Gamora's deluded discovery what the show Cheers is. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Dobeck's breaking point at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Lightning McQueen is furious at Cruz Ramirez over his waste of training time for his final race against Jackson Storm. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill's breaking point at his wife Grace, after hearing that Grace has slept together with Tommy, he lashes at Grace and sabotages the kitchen, thinking that his brother, Tommy and Grace had sex together. Takemeout 344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko's breaking point at Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. IMG 0767.JPG|Carl Grimes' breaking point at his coma father Rick telling him it's his fault that Hershel Greene is dead and the other people Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer finally snapping as she's telling Twilight that she put her friends' lives in danger, which it made Twilight cry. Bandicam 2018-09-07 23-30-18-313.jpg|Gumball and Darwin's breaking point at Nicole taking back her words about Mr.Robbinson's moving day Angry Benson.jpg|Benson furiously threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, as he yells at them to clean the room. Grandpa Longneck angry at Cera's dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck's breaking point at Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot, after he was bullied by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt who waste the water in the river. Barry Egan angry.PNG|Barry Egan is furious, thinking that Dean Trumbell was yelling and cursing, (not understanding for getting him blown up), and angrily yells at him that he's sick. Dan mad at Alice.PNG|Dan snapping and ranting, about Alice trying let him hit her. Ash enraged.jpg|Ash's breaking point at Lance and kicking him out of her apartment when she catches him with Becky. Violet Parr Enraged.png|Violet Parris furious with her dad Bob for letting Rick Dicker completely erase Tony's memory of her (rather than just him recognizing her in her Super Suit), testing their father-daughter relationship. Lori Enraged S1E15B.png|Lori Loud finally fed up with her brother, Lincoln for insulting Ronnie-Anne Santiago for the 2nd time. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence and Linda scolding Candace for throwing a party without their permission and they ground her for a week. Tommy snapping and nearly pouring mashed bananas on Dil.png|Tommy Pickles finally snapping at Dil's selfishness and in his rage, very nearly pours mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. PG6YK4.gif|Homer and Marge Simpson are enraged with Bart for destroying her sister Lisa Simpson's centerpiece and ruining Thanksgiving, and they cruelly and unfairly send him to his room in disgrace. Videos Mr. Incredible vs his Boss|Bob Parr losing his temper at his callous boss Mr. Huph for forcing him to leave an innocent get mugged before literally throwing him through several walls, badly injuring him. Bruce Almighty - Wacky Bruce Nolan (HD)|Bruce Nolan going on a childish tirade upon learning his rival got the anchor promotion instead of him, resulting in him being fired. ROBIN GETS BAT-OWNED.|Robin snapping, when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss. Dragonball Z Gohan Gets Angry At The World Tournament|Gohan's breaking point when he sees his girlfriend, Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. Coco - Family Argument and run away from home|After an argument with ends with his guitar being destroyed, Miguel runs away from home, fed up with his family's hatred of music. Do The Roar|At his children's first birthday party, Shrek goes through tons of stress, and loses his temper, by smashing the birthday cake. File:Brothers (9 10) Movie CLIP - Sam Loses It (2009) HD|Sam Cahill's breaking point at his wife Grace, after hearing that Grace has slept together with Tommy, he lashes at Grace and sabotages the kitchen, thinking that his brother, Tommy and Grace had sex together. File:TSL - Ranting Mom|Carey Martin's breaking point, when she finally snaps at Zack and Cody for their disobedience and sneaking out to London's Internet Show. Category:Galleries